Wild Spirit
by Kitsune8524
Summary: Min-ri and her sister Malorie both summon spirit animals but something is terribly wrong because Min-ri's Spirit animal is a wolf but Briggan has been summoned and they are being hunted down by the Greencloaks and the Devourers, for reasons not entirely known. How long will they have to run? and why does everyone want to kill them? and who can they trust? and who will betray them.
1. Chapter 1

Min-ri sighed as she looked out the window at the bonding festival with all the caged animals sitting down there and all the people starting to gather.

"you can't mope forever Min-ri" said her twin sister Malorie as she entered the room.

"i was hoping" Min-ri replied turning from her seat by the window to look at her. Even though they were twin sisters they weren't identical Malorie had Short Feathery white hair that she kept down and blue eyes, while Min-ri had long white hair that she kept in a ponytail and pale pink eyes.

"well come down its the bonding ceremony we have to attend ya know. " Malorie said as she turned to leave "oh, and dress in something nice please"

Min-ri got up "ok" she said as Malorie left while thinking _any outfit you wear you can make look great like the long tan skirt and the long sleeved red shirt that your wearing._ She sighed again as she walked over to her bag and pulled out some clothes. She eventually decided on some black leggings and a short sleeved white top and after she tied her white scarf around her waist like she normally did she left the room and headed down to the festival.

~~~~~At the bonding Festival~~~~~

as Min-ri joined her sister on stage she suddenly felt nervous as to weather she would summon a spirit animal and if she did and her sister didn't or vice versa would Malorie be mad? would I be mad?

Then her attention snapped back to the festival as the first person went and didn't summon a spirit animal this repeated itself two times until it was Malorie's turn

"Malorie Venomsong come forward and receive the Nectar of Ninani" the Greencloak called as Malorie stepped towards her Min-ri whispered "good luck"

Malorie nodded before kneeling before the Greencloak and drank a sip of the nectar. Animals called and trumpeted as a bearded dragon appeared beside Malorie, a murmur of admiration rippled trough the crowd as Malorie stepped back eyes shining ad the bearded dragon scurried onto her shoulder.

"Min-ri Venomsong come forward and receive the Nectar of Ninani" the Greencloak called

"guess its my turn" Min-ri whispered to herself as she knelt forward before the greenclock she felt something odd she tried to shake it away as she drank a sip of the nectar but it just kept tugging at her The animals called again but it wasn't the normal call it was a frightened call as they banged at their cages trying to get out when suddenly with a flash of light a red wolf appeared it was very big with its ear tips a few inches above her head. The wolf tilted her head back howled, she was beautiful and frightening at the same time. She turned her head towards Min-ri before turning into a mark that now sat on Min-ri's shoulder. Everyone just stared shocked at Min-ri nobody said a word no body congradulated her there was just silence.

Suddenly Malorie grabbed Min-ri's arm "lets go" she said with a wary glance at the crowd the bearded dragon chirped as if it was agreeing with her as they ran off back to their house they didn't stop to talk to their mother, who started to speak, as they dashed upstairs. Malorie finally let go of Min-ri's arm as they reached their room "what was that?" she asked turning to look at her.

"i don't know" Min-ri replied in barely a whisper


	2. Chapter 2

Min-ri blinked the snow out of her eyes and looked ahead at the mountains they still had to cross she looked down with a sigh at her bag they were running low on food and the water kept freezing.

Malorie turned to her "lets see if we can find a cave to stay in for now, the wind seems to be picking up might become a blizzard soon and I'm worried about Nagual" she said looking at the mark on the back of her hand.

Min-ri sighed again "you're right we should. But I wonder if mom is alright..." 

(a few days earlier)

 _after they had rushed home the greencloaks had followed them and pounded on their door demanding that they opened up and when their mother answered the door the had shoved her out of the way asking where her kids were and she had replied that they ran upstairs then asking what happened she was told that they both summoned animals and were to join the greencloaks we had barely enough time to grab a few provisions before climbing out the window in their room._

Malorie suddenly shouted "i see a cave!" they both started off towards it but didn't run as it was a treacherous climb up the icy slope. When they finally made it to the cave they started a fire almost immediately. Malorie then called out Nagual to arm up beside the fire the bearded dragon looked content sitting in her lap basking in front of the weak fire. Min-ri jumped as Renet suddenly appeared behind her, normally spirit animals were only able to get out of tattoo form when their humans called them but this didn't apply to the huge red wolf apparently. Renet yawned before promptly laying down near the entrance of the cave Min-ri sighed and rested against Renet.

When she saw Malorie laying on the other side of the cave asleep with Nagual "might as well go for a walk" she said getting up and leaving the cave Renet sat up as well and followed her out looking down at the outfit she was wearing she thought to herself _we need new clothes we're still wearing the clothes from that day._ Suddenly Renet bounded off down a hill "hey Renet where are you going?" Min-ri called after her before starting off after her only to stop when Renet appeared again carrying a dead caribou with ease " oh you found food" she said stroking Renet's ears "thank you girl"

"Min-ri! Renet!" came Malorie's call

"better get back she said climbing on to Renet's back as Renet ran off in the direction of the cave "sorry we didn't tell you before we left" Min-ri said to Malorie as she slid off Renet's back "we brought food"

"great!" Malorie said with a smile "lets cook it"

"lets!" Min-ri replied smiling Renet let out a bark "of course you'll get your share to girl" Min-ri said scratching her behind her ears

Nagual jumped onto Malorie's head and chirped they all laughed and Malorie and Min-ri said " you can have some to Nagual!"


	3. Chapter 3

After they had finished eat they all curled up to go to sleep Malorie and Min-ri both using Renet as a pillow and Nagual curled up in Malorie's lap. When Min-ri woke in the morning the snow had stopped and the ground was covered in sparkling white powder she turned and nudged Malorie awake "we should keep going the Greencloaks might catch up." she stiffled a laugh as Malorie sat up groggily with the mother of all bedheads. Min-ri stood up and fixed her hair as it had fallen out of its ponytail in the night she just quickly tied it in a low ponytail by the time she was done Malorie was standing beside her bedhead as fixed and nagual as a mark on the back of her hand. They hen walked out of the cave to continue their journey.

~~~~~~time skip midday~~~~~~

they were almost through the mountains they could see then beginning of a city on the horizon. A few hours earlier Renet had vanished into a mark on Min-ri's shoulder again. As they reached the entrance of the city Malorie stopped "we need food water and probably new clothes, but do we have the money to do this?" Min-ri checked her purse containing both their life savings "we should, but lets try to keep the clothes and food on the cheep side ok?" "agreed" Malorie said and they continued on into the city after they had bought enough water for a few days for both them and their spirit animals they regretted doing the food and water first because they were heavy as would need to Renet eat a lot. They loaded it all in Min-ri's backpack as best they could most of the water ended up hanging in a pouch off the side of the backpack they made their way to the clothes stalls. After looking around and bartering over the prices with several merchants they got all that they had came to get Malorie ended up with a long sleeved pink V neck shirt a short black skirt and some black stockings also a pink hairband the merchant gave that to her for free. and Min-ri ended up with a long sleeved gray V neck shirt and some black pants she also kept her white scarf and just wrapped it around her neck. They then decided to try and find an inn for the night. as they walked towards one they observed the crowd a bit watching for greencloaks. they noticed two individuals who seemed to be following them. one was a guy with sleak black hair the other was a guy with spikyish red hair niether had visible spirit animals. their outfits were obviusly suited for traveling with the black haired boy having brown pants boots and a blue shirt with a satchel and the red spiky haired guy having a brown long sleeved shirt and black pants. Malorie and Min-ri walked a little quicker and the pair following copied. Min-ri said to Malorie "we should keep going out of town for now we don't need to cause a scene" she said putting one hand on her shoulder where Rennet's mark was burning Malorie nodded and they broke into a run veering off their path to the inn to get out of the city darting through the crowd the pair behind them started running too. Min-ri grimaced and grabbed Malorie's hand and ran faster she was faster than Malorie so she didn't want to lose her in the crowd they neared the exit Min-ri glanced back they were still following _will we outrun them or will they catch us_ she thought as they passed through the exit.


End file.
